


A Very Poly Christmas

by snapesgirl62



Series: Tangled Webs [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flogging, Het and Slash, Knife Play, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, breath play, mention of lacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few things a child willingly shares, among them are communicable diseases and family secrets you least want shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Poly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Drabbles on Insane Journal, the Prompts were Silver and Gold, Wassail, Candy Cane, Incense, and Music Box.  
> Set in the Tangled Webs universe. Inspiration for the bears comes from the art of viridari
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them for these exercises in creative writing. NO profits are made from the following.

Poppy rubbed her lower back and sighed. Her sweet, darling Morrigan Avril was finally sleeping. If Poppy kept using those adjectives, the child might survive to see her fifth birthday.

It was quiet in the big house she shared with her husbands. Rodolphus and Rabastan were either cuddling or having a bit of pre-slumber sex. Poppy was not sure and she vowed to not check on the men. She'd promised Rab to give him and Ro complete privacy for every single night of his pregnancy and she was determined to quash every voyeuristic tendency to fulfil that promise. After all, Rab had exterminated a particularly nasty toad just to make Poppy happy.

A noise in the kitchen made her wonder which over sized mouse was stirring. She hoped it was not her and Rabastan's little princess. Merlin how that child took after him.

"Severus, I thought you were in bed."

"The parasitic growth is hungry."

She watched him prepare a sandwich that included pumpernickel bread, Nutella and anchovies. Poppy shook her head. "That sprog has the oddest taste in food."

"I blame it entirely on Rabastan. He's the father, ergo any oddities are inherited from him." Severus patted his bulging stomach and burped. "I just wish the child would cease kicking me in the bladder."

"Give it a few more weeks, he'll turn and then the boy will be nailing you in the stomach."

"How are you going to manage if both infants decide to arrive on the same day?"

"I'm praying Ro's boy will be less impatient than Rab's." She poured herself a glass of juice and offered one to Severus.

"Please, then if possible, will you give me a foot rub?" He looked down. "They hurt, so I know they are still attached."

"This too shall pass."

"Blasted potion." He finished eating his sandwich. "There should have been a warning in the books about how getting it on a male's skin could create the correct conditions for pregnancy."

"I'm sorry Morrigan's shrieks made you wear most of the potion."

He waved a hand. "If she were more your daughter, there would not be an opera each time she is disappointed."

Poppy hugged her co-spouse. "I am terrified by the prospect of your and Rabastan's child having a tantrum. You both are more than a little strong willed."

She felt him shudder. "How are we going to get our offspring to share?"

"They'll share childhood illnesses, our secrets, and possibly disgusting surprises. In short, they will be normal children."

The duo finished their late night snack and cleaned up the kitchen. Poppy let Severus lead the way to a bedroom. He sank onto the bed with a sigh and leaned back against the stacked pillows.

Sitting next to him, Poppy lifted his feet onto her lap and removed his house shoes. She began to give him the promised foot massage.

"Better?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Do you regret leaving?"

"No, I don't regret any of our life together. Rab is a tad spoiled but he's a very good father. Ro is delicious, and you are an excellent companion. Do you have any regrets?"

He snorted. "Just not being able to visit Rab in prison. Blasted Ministry kept switching up those days to annoy us."

"I don't think they cottoned on to your being Polyjuiced to be me the few times we managed it. I think they just enjoyed having power over us. After all, I am the one who told them where to shove their magnanimity when they repealed the perversion acts and tried to take the Lestrange fortune from me."

"They had a lot of nerve, trying to say the marriage wasn't consummated after all those witnesses saw your blood on the sheets." Severus moaned. "Ah, there's the spot." He curled his toes and relaxed.

"Enough?"

"For now," he patted the bed. "Sleep with me? I promise Emrys will not kick too much."

"Are you really going to give the boy such a grandiose name?"

"Why not? Rab suggested Rajah."

She eased onto the bed next to him and pulled a light blanket over them. "Rab was being a tease."

"After weeks of morning sickness, being kicked in the bladder when I sneeze, having feet the size of Hagrid's pumpkins and in general feeling like a beached whale, I will name my child what ever I damned well please." Severus kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you for quoting me verbatim. Nox." Poppy curled up on her side and cuddled against Severus.

~~~

Morning came with bright light, and a mild earthquake named Morrigan. The energetic four year old hit their bed running and bounced on it until both adults were glowering at her.

"Beezle is hungry." She showed them her teddy bear. It was black with a white belly and bore a scowl that had a striking resemblance to Rab's. It also had a green dark mark on its round tummy.

"He is? What does he want for breakfast?" Poppy sat up and tugged her bouncy child onto her lap.

"Eggs, ham, sausage and toast with beans and juice."

"It sounds like Beelzebub is going through another growth spurt." Severus eased out of bed and waddled towards the bathroom. "Have fun feeding the troops." He called over his shoulder before closing the door.

"Poppa Sev'rus talks funny."

"Your poppa means I should enjoy preparing breakfast for our entire family. Why didn't you summon Bobbin? You know House-elves like to cook for us."

"Bobbin said I couldn't have ice cream for breakfast. Then he went and ironed his hand."

Poppy sighed. "Let's get dressed, shall we? I'll let you help me carry breakfast in to Daddy Ro and Daddy Rab." She hoped they would be awake and not shagging by the time food was ready. Poppy did think there was a great deal of justice in Rab spending most of his pregnancy alternating between wanting to kill everything that moved and being a randy whore. It was exactly how she'd been with their little ~~monster~~ princess. She considered his current state a payback for each time he belittled her hormonal shifts while she was expecting.

~~

After breakfast, Poppy took a walk on the beach. She'd adored her cottage in the highlands of Scotland. However, living in a tropical paradise did have it's perks. One of those perks was approaching her.

Poppy stopped and openly admired Rodolphus as he came closer. He bent his head and gave her a very thorough kiss as soon as possible.

"Mmm, good morning." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't greet you like this earlier." He smirked.

"Yes, Morr's bouncing does get in the way of proper adult greetings. What is her highness up to right now?"

"She and Beezle are busy colouring pictures. Rab is content to supervise this activity now that he and Severus have finally reached a compromise on their sprog's name." Ro began to lead her into the trees.

"How did a compromise happen?"

"I stepped in and made them see sense." He conjured ropes and tied her wrists together.

"Ah, and now you are taking your reward?"

"Please?"

Poppy knew he must be very randy if he was asking for permission. They both enjoyed rough and tumble with a bit of bondage. After so many years together, they seldom negotiated what they considered vanilla play time.

"Cut my clothing off?" She suggested, "and maybe a bit of breath play."

"You know me too well, pretty lady." Ro grinned as he pulled out a knife and began to remove her clothing. He kept the cuts shallow, barely breaking skin.

"Kiss me," she begged.

"Are you wet for me?" Dropping the knife, he shoved a hand between her legs and earned a low moan. He bit her shoulder then her breast before lifting her legs up. "Wrap them around me, Wench," he growled.

"Yes, oh fuck yes," Poppy agreed. She did as she was told and rubbed herself against his trousers. The rough fabric made her shiver in pleasure.

Ro placed one of his hands over her nose and mouth then applied pressure. He slowly counted to five before allowing her to breathe.

"Good?" he rumbled.

She nodded her head yes. "Very good, Sir."

Ro eased his hand between them and unzipped his fly. He put both hands on her hips and lifted her up and back just a bit then shoved up while pulling her down hard onto his prick.

Poppy bowed her back and cried out. She rocked her hips, earning a pinch on the buttocks.

"More, please more, Sir."

Ro pulled out and thrust in again. He set a slow pace at first. Once he was satisfied with her movements, Ro placed one hand on her neck and cut off her breath.

Poppy shuddered. She gasped when he removed his hand. Her feet dug into his bum and she writhed against him.

"I want to claw your back and pull you in deeper." She moaned just before biting down on one of his ears. All she could do is leave her bound hands behind his neck. The rough bark of a tree rubbed against her back and tugged at her piercings, making her wince a bit.

"Rather pin you to this tree and hear you scream." He grunted as he fucked her hard and fast, his fingers digging into her hips. Ro dipped his head and bit her on the breast, this time drawing blood.

The pain helped push Poppy over the edge and she came with a soft cry. Her body pulled on his cock, bringing him to a shuddering orgasm.

They were panting when they heard Rabastan calling their names.

"Oh, for the love of-" she muttered.

"Over here," Ro bellowed. He kept her pinned to the tree.

"About time you answered me. Oh, fuck! Must you two display such rampant heterosexual activity to me? I am in a delicate condition here!" Rab's protests made the duo laugh.

"I think you protest too much," Ro teased. "You really like seeing me shag our wife."

"You are needed in the house. Severus' water broke. The mid-wife is here." Rab ignored his brother and glared at Poppy.

"Let me down, I better rescue the mid-wife from our little princess."

"Morrigan is with Bobbin," Rab protested.

"And the personification of curiosity will remain out of the birthing room, why?" Poppy flexed her legs after she was allowed to stand. The ropes were removed from her wrists and Ro rubbed them, checking for bruising.

"You have a point. Next time, may I lace you?" Rab held up Poppy's clothing.

She shivered and chewed on her lower lip. "All ten or will you give me an even dozen?"

"Do you think you can handle having two more rings?" Rab pulled out his wand and repaired her clothing.

Ro cleaned himself and tucked his prick in. After he fastened his trousers, he looked at his brother and their woman. "I think she can take twelve. You're a good Dom, you both know her limits. A little pressure to go further will not hurt."

"Much," Poppy smirked. She sighed. "Let's get little Emrys into the world."

"Regulus," Rab corrected.

"Beg pardon?" she glanced over her shoulder.

"My son will be named Emrys Regulus." Rab accepted Ro's offer of help in walking back to the house. He rested a hand on his own large belly. "This son will be Damien Radclyth."

Poppy looked forward and smiled. Rab was in for a big surprise this afternoon, or tonight. She entered the house first and found her daughter was in the birthing room, nattering at the mid-wife.

"Mummy wears hoops, only not in her ears. Hers go down her back. When I grow up I want hoops in silver and gold."

"Morrigan Avril, time to go help your fathers in the front room," Severus grumbled.

"Help with what? I want to see the baby."

"The Solstice decorations need to be put up. Daddy Ro and Daddy Rab will need your help with that while I help the mid-wife deliver your new brother." Poppy firmly but gently escorted her daughter out of the room and closed the door, warding it fully before the child could re-enter.

"Where is Rabastan?" Severus moaned and rubbed at his lower back.

"I'm going to be your birthing coach. Rab doesn't need to witness this before his delivery. He'll be enough of a prima-donna when the time comes." Poppy rolled up her sleeves and moved to sit beside Severus.

~~~

Twenty hours later, a Christmas incense blend was burned in the birthing room to cleanse the air. Severus slept the sleep of the exhausted in his narrow bed, and Poppy looked down at the two bundles in matching cradles.

She placed a black teddy bear with a potions bottle on it's white belly where it could view both infants.

"We'll get you re-enforcements. You'll need it." She tickled the scowling bear and watched the potion bubble in its bottle.

After making sure the nursery was secure, Poppy made her way to the front room. The silver and gold decorations looked magnificent against dark green of a pine tree.

She smiled at Ro and Rab nestled together with little Morrigan on the enlarged settee. Her little ~~monster~~ angel was holding a candy cane and sound asleep.

"Well?" Ro whispered.

"How are they?" Rab's voice was hoarse. He cleared his throat and mumbled about a wassailing song.

"They are fine. Didn't the mid-wife say anything?" Poppy closed the lid on her antique music box.

"No, she had another delivery to rush off to." Ro watched Poppy walk over to the fireplace.

Poppy drew her wand and conjured a stocking next to the one with E. Regulus on it. The new Christmas stocking was Ravenclaw blue with gold letters spelling out Scholastica.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Ro smirked.

"Yes, your little brother is quite the stallion, he threw one of each."

"Twins? I have two children with Severus?" Rab blinked and spluttered.

"Yes, Father Christmas will need to bring extra nappies this year. We'll also need another guardian for our nursery." She picked up a third black and white teddy bear. This one bore an intimidating expression that reminded her of Rodolphus. The bear's belly had the words _I love evil_ on it.

"Wait, that one is for Damien," Rab protested.

"It can watch over one of the twins for now. I'll send for another bear later today."

"I'll owl order one," Ro offered. "Morrigan can help select it." He glanced down at the still sleeping child and grinned. "She's going to be very happy to have a little sister."

"I wouldn't go that far. At least she'll not feel out numbered." Rab smirked.

Poppy kissed him on the cheek. "Our girl will never feel outnumbered. She will be able to take on the world." Poppy lifted the still sleeping child and carried her to the nursery. After tucking their little princess in, she returned to the front room to find the newest stocking was now green with Maeve written on it in silver letters. Poppy grinned at Rab's alterations. This was going to be a very merry holiday season.


End file.
